Human again
by Midesko
Summary: Mutant!Kevin manages to catch Ben off guard and takes the watch! Though he gives it up to someone else and takes Ben as his prize. He says something about revenge and wanting to be human! BeVin Mutant!Kevin/Ben Shouta, boy love, yaoi. For Pan2dapan!
1. Chapter 1

Inside the rustbucket sat one moody brunet preteen boy. A foot up on the table, slouched, with a burger in hand that was quickly disappearing into his stomach. Why was it every time he fought Kevin 11 he would end up moody for the next few days? The mutant boy had set up a trap for Ben this time, waiting until he was alone and the watch was timed out. Ben still won despite Kevin's planning. So why was he mad? Frustrated, annoyed, pissy, upset, all at once.

After his brush in with Kevin, Max and Gwen had decided it was safe to go out and shop. Bored with that idea, Ben opted to stay behind. He was too upset to handle his cousin right now anyways. Though he did use his allowance money to get himself something edible.

Hours had passed and he begun to worry. They hadn't returned yet and it was dark, maybe about nine at night. Armed with a green watch, Ben stepped out of the RV in search for his missing family. The one thing that he didn't count on was seeing Kevin twice in the same day.

"What'sa matter Benjy? Gramps and know-it-all gone missing?" He smirked, his canines sticking out of his mouth proudly.

"What'd you do Kevin?" Ben gritted his teeth and set the watch to Diamond head and let his hand hover over the hologram.

"Nothin'... Yet." Kevin cackled and Ben slapped down on the Omnitrix. Though luck wouldn't be on his side tonight. "Upchuck?!" The xenomorph groaned. Now only three feet from the ground, Kevin towered over him even more than before. The elder of the two snorted and began laughing at the short alien before him.

"Sometimes I hate this thing." Ben said to himself before accepting his fate, his tongues latched onto a nearby lamp post and he quickly spat it out at the raven mutant. Dodging it in time, Kevin caught Ben off guard and hit him against the rust bucket. Once Ben let out a gasp for air, Kevin placed something over him that he hadn't noticed the elder had been carrying. Some unbreakable see-through container just big enough to fit him when he was human.

"Lemme go!" The xenomorph yelled while banging on the walls. glaring at Kevin. The mutant held up the container and just smirked as the metallic top brought out several arms. One had pressed the surface and brought the boy back into his human form.

"H-Hey!" He yelled again as they grabbed onto his arms and legs. Another free arm latched onto the Omnitrix and began roughly tearing it apart from his wrist. Ben let out a loud scream from the pain of his skin being pulled as it tried to hang onto the watch.

"All done." Kevin said as the watch was pulled off and the metallic top of the container handed it to him in a silver ball. "Here," he said as he tossed it behind him.

"A deal's a deal," Kevin turned back to the shadowy form. "That's yours, and this's mine." Ben assumed that the mutant was referring to him since he wasn't holding up anything else. All Ben could see was the form nod and vanish back into the darkness. He couldn't find anything to say, he was half in shock, and half afraid of what would happen to him without the watch.

Kevin said nothing, but he began walking away from the rustbucket with Ben still in the container in his arms. Finally after maybe five minutes of Kevin walking, er- stomping, Ben mustered up the courage to speak.

"What d'yo want with me?"

"Revenge."

"I didn't do anything Kevin! You wanted to hurt those people then, you absorbed the watch! You did this to yourself!" Ben tried to reason with him, while also trying his best to sound angry.

"Revenge for you leavin' me alone, not just for this form." Kevin growled in his throat and turned down the blackened streets. The brunet was surprised, but he couldn't say anything again.

"I gave you every thing you wanted. Junk food, games, money! Yet you went all goody goody on me!"

"You can't just kill people because you wanted something Kevin!"

"Shut up!" At that, the mutant roughly shook the container and Ben crashed into the cramped space a few times.

Several minutes of walking took the two boys to some abandoned warehouse. Dark and creepy. The place just oozed Kevin.

"Revenge starts after I become human again. You have no idea what it's like to be in this form. Built together in some disgusting bulky body, not one alien or the other." He gritted his teeth and set the container down on the ground before lighting up the room by using upgrades powers to spark the lights.

"I tried to help you so many times Kevin." The boys voice was soft and upset.

"I didn't need your help!"

"What _do_ you need Kevin?" Ben asked, looking up at the mutant. This caught the elder off gaurd. He was prepared for more yelling and for Ben to get desperate to escape, yet he was calm.

"I need you to shut up." Kevin spat back at him before tipping over the container.

"Real mature." Ben murdered to himself.

From Ben's spot on the ground he couldn't see where Kevin stormed off to, but all he heard was a door creak open, slam close, then nothing. The lights flickered eerily and it gave the boy chills.

"Need to find a way outta here." He said while reaching above him to the metallic top to lightly touch it. A zap of blue electricity flashed and zapped him, causing him to retract his finger to place it into his mouth to nurse it. "Ouch... Okay, think Ben. What did your annoying cousin teach you about electricity?... Rubber!" He smirked and moved around until the bottom of his feet faced the top of the container. With one rough push, Ben kicked the metallic top off. After reminding himself to thank his cousin for actually teaching him something useful, Ben wriggled out of the container and began running for an exit.

"Ah ah _aah_ Benny. Can't have you running away now can we?" Unfortunately for Ben, the door he stumbled into was the one where Kevin had slipped into. He was easily picked up and held in Kevin's crystal hand.

"Ben!" Two voices yelled to him and he turned to look at them from his disposition in Kevin's hand.

"Gwen! Grandpa Max!" Ben yelled and tried to reach out to them. "Kevin took the watch! I-I don't have it!" Both of them were held against the wall, mechanical devices covering their hands and feet, binding them in place.

"We know that dweeb!" Gwen said, managing to tack on a small insult, though her face was stricken with worry. "You gotta get out of here and do something!"

"You don't think I tried that?" Ben snapped back at her. Growing tired of the cousin rivalry, Kevin walked out of the room and into a new one. For an abandoned factory, the place had a lot of equipment and tech. In the new room, Ben was thrown in, hitting the wall roughly. "What're you gonna do to them?" Ben asked after coughing from the impact.

Kevin looked back at the boy, not smirking like he usually was but it was still an evil look. "Whatever it takes to make me human again." And with that, he left the room, locking it behind him.

-

Short, but hey, it's mutant!Kevin. We NEVER see mutant Kevin really. Oh, and it's gonna have a lemon. A mutan!Kevin lemon. Hell yeah. This is for Pan2dapan since it's her fault that I'm suddenly hot for Mutant!Kevin/Ben

Yeah, live it up Pandy, this is your fault.


	2. It worked?

Ben stared down at the vacant spot on his bruised wrist. Red, sore, bruised, and swollen. This was all Kevin's fault! It was his fault that the watch was gone and his fault that grandpa Max and Gwen were being held captive. During the night Ben hadn't slept much. The room he was in was cold, dark, and had no bed or blanket. So it was no wonder that he couldn't sleep. He was more preoccupied with trying to think of a plan to escape.

As he stood to try and break open the door, Kevin was one move ahead of him and had already opened it and grabbed onto him. Without a word, the mutant threw him into the room with Max and Gwen. Both looked tired and sore. Of course, Ben felt the same.

Ben hit the floor with a thud, listening to his family call out for him. "There, he's fine. Now tell me how to become human again!" Kevin yelled to Max. During Ben's time alone in the other room, Max and Kevin must have been talking about wanting to know that Ben wasn't hurt in exchange for the knowledge of how to change Kevin back.

"Ben, are you alright?" Max asked, ignoring Kevin's demands.

"Yeah, little sore." Ben replied while rubbing his head and standing up.

"Tell me!" The mutant growled and picked up Ben again, morphing his crystal arm into one large pointed weapon, holding it up to Ben's throat.

"You have to calm down and control your anger." The elderly man told him, speaking calmly so Ben wouldn't get hurt. The brunet struggled slightly in the elder boys grasp, but didn't thrash in fear of doing Kevin's dirty work for him.

"I am calm!" Kevin shot back at the old man.

"Obviously not if you're yelling like that." Gwen said, glaring at him. She didn't want him to hurt Ben, only she was allowed to cause him suffering, and it was never physical when it was her. But with her hands bound, she couldn't get to her spell book to fight him.

"Not helping Gwen!" Ben said as he continued struggling in the elders grasp. His attempts proved fruitless as the mutant was stronger than Ben's small human form. The hand grasped Ben's body tighter and the mutant stormed out and tossed Ben into the room he'd been in before.

"Getting a little tired of being thrown around here." The boy said with a groan.

"This is all your fault!" Kevin yelled before locking the door behind them, lighting the small bulb above their heads with his powers.

"I told you Kevin-"

"Shut up!" The mutant interjected, grabbing onto Ben's shirt to pull him up against the wall. "You caused this, you fix it!" Kevin seemed to be growing desperate for a cure. So tired of not being just one thing. Not an alien, not a human, but a monster. He growled loudly, but when Ben gave him no signs of fear or anger, he slowly brought him back to the ground.

"Grandpa Max said that you have to stay calm. Probably focus and you'll be human again." Well, as human as Kevin was before. He was a mutant then, but it shows more now. Again, Kevin growls, seemingly becoming more and more frustrated. Though confused as to why Ben was trying to help him. Ben just thought that Kevin would be easier to fight as a human rather than a super powered mutant alien combo platter. "So sit down and shut up. I'll help you. You're easier to handle when you're one; around my height level, and two; less powerful."

With yet another annoyed growl, Kevin did as he was told, which surprised Ben. "Alright, now close your eyes and try to just space out."

"That's stupid!" Kevin shot back at him, his teethed barred and his fists clenched.

"Just shut up and do it!" The brunet furrowed his brows at him, his small hands balled up in fists, though he wasn't going to use them. Another disobedient grunt and Kevin did what he said. This was a shock to Ben. Kevin was a fighter and never obeyed anyone, his old "live by no one's rules by my own," rule, apparently didn't count right now. To do what his enemy was telling him to do, well, he must be pretty desperate right now. Well, Ben couldn't very well blame him. Looking the way he was and being, well, a monster, all Kevin really wanted was to be human again.

"Breathe slowly and think of a calm color. Like light blue or something." Much to Kevin's demise, Ben was coaching him. Though his voice was oddly calm and sweet. Almost nice.

Sitting down and slumping forward slightly, Kevin did as he was told. Two minutes of this brought him nothing. The light green color he'd pictured (though he didn't know why it was even green,) had begun turning red.

"This ain't working!" Kevin said, opening his eyes to glare at Ben. Why hadn't the boy escaped in those two minutes? He would of had just enough time, especially if he got away quietly.

"You aren't staying focused." The brunet said. "I can help, but you'd have to lay down."

"What?..."

"Look, whenever I'm mad or upset, or even if I just had a headache. My mom has me lie down and have me rest my head in her lap." Kevin just continued to glare at him, if he lied down then it would be easier for Ben to run.

"Fine..." He'd do almost anything to be considered normal again. Even though he'd never really been normal, even as a human.

"Kay, lie back, but lemme sit first." The mutant watched as the boy went around him. "Alright, lay back." Kevin scowled at him as he moved back. His head just barely fitting in the boys lap.

"Close your eyes and do what I told you earlier." As Kevin did so, he felt small fingers spill into his hair. Ben wasn't tugging or anything, just letting his fingers roam through the dirty hair, massaging the red scalp lovingly. The body above Kevin began humming softly, and before he knew it, he was asleep. The brunet watched over him, his large chest rising and falling slowly, his eyes shut, he was calm and sleeping. Before his eyes, the Wildmutt arms that resided under his other two began losing it's orange hair. Not falling off of them, but vanishing. Ripped and torn wings shrunk, retracting into his back. Pyronite fire dimming, Diamond head crystals shrinking, tail shortening, feet growing a normal number of toes, and red skin began fading to pale colored skin. The extra arms retreated into the body, the other arms returning to normal, hair shortening, tail gone, two shut eyes, wings gone, antenna gone, Upgrade colors gone, body smaller. Yep, he was human again.

"Kevin?" Ben looked down at him, his fingers never moving out of the still dirty raven locks. He seemed so peaceful. Not yelling, trying to kill people (namely Ben,) or a large mutant. As Kevin fidgetted around in his lap, his brown eyes barely opened up at Ben, just, staring up at him. Though he wasn't angry. When Ben locked eyes with him, he felt himself catch his breath. It was as if his heart had leaped into his throat. The elder boy wasn't smiling, or frowning at him. But he continued to stare at him with half-lidded eyes. Kevin looked so perfect. Though how his clothes returned to normal and his lock was back around his neck was beyond him. Soft brown eyes seemed to be looking for something, dirty pale fingers reached out to the tanned face above him, latching onto his face to pull Ben down softly. Toxic green eyes widened in sudden surprise at the act, but he just couldn't pull away.

In an instant their lips connected, chaste but sweet upside down kiss. The sudden feeling of warm flesh pressing lovingly up against his own was electric, the simple touch of warmth sent a shudder to shoot up his spine. Kevin released the younger boys face and pulled away, his eyes widening as he moved to stand up. Brown orbs stared down at his hands, turning them to confirm that he really was human.

"I'm human!" Kevin said in a surprised tone, checking over his body and even tugging at the hem of his shorts to check there. Ben's face flushed and his eyes widened as he did this. "Can't believe your gramps was right." He smirked and placed his hands on his hips, leaning his upper half towards Ben.

"Looks like I'm back to bein' me."

"Oh boy." Ben rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his pants up afterwards. "So that means I'm free to go and so is my family."

Before Ben could grab onto the door handle, Kevin grabbed his wrist and spun him to face him once more. "You didn't hear? The watch went to him, and you went to me. Meaning I won you. I own you Tennyson."

"You don't own me! In case you didn't know Levin, it's illegal to own someone."

"Ah, but since when have I ever played by the rules?" He grinned and moved his face in closer, but before he could even do anything to Ben, his body began aching. His skin heated and his mind was pounding, muscles tightening and pulsating, his heartbeat heard loudly in his ears. Letting out a howl of pain, Kevin fell to his knees. Being the kind person that he was, Ben grabbed onto Kevin's shoulders, which pulsated beneath his palms, skin fiery and...moving?

"Kevin?!" The younger searched over his body, desperate for an answer as to what was wrong. Kevin's hands fled to hold his pounding head, his skin turning red, body increasing in size, wings sprouting from his back, clothes vanishing, hair growing. Three eyes were now on his face, a full tail, blood red skin, an antenna, two toes on each foot instead of five, black Upgrade skin crawling to settle on his shoulders and back. Everything happened so quickly, and Ben could do nothing but watch as Kevin screamed in pain as he became a mutant again.

After the pain dulled and subsided, Kevin stared down at his different parts. "No! I- I don't get it! I was human! What'd I do?!" He asked himself, then turned his attention to Ben, giving him a helpless look to which Ben had no answer but to a confused look to match Kevin's.


	3. Ben's plan

**Ben's plan**

Kevin growled loudly, echoing in the small room. He was so angry, pissed off, annoyed, peeved, miffed, enraged! That stupid old man told him that this would work! Well it didn't!

Ben seemed to read the mutants mind, an idea coming into his mind. "Kevin, maybe we should-"

"Should what?!" He snapped at the boy, causing the xenomoroh to flinch. Though he was never hit. "Your gramps is a liar! You're a liar! You said this would work!"

"Kevin, calm down." The younger tried to keep him from yelling, figuring it would help if he didn't get angry. "I have an idea, but you gotta let me help you."

"Why the hell should I trust you to help me?! It's your fault that I'm like this!"

Ben furrowed his brows and glared up at the mutant.

"Shut up and listen to me! One, it's not my fault you went power hungry and absorbed the watch for your own selfish reasons! Two, I want to help you and you should be damn grateful that I want to after what you've done to me and my family! And three, you have to be calm and _stay_ calm for you to be human! Now do you want to take my offer of helping you and become human?! Or do you want to stay like this and have me leave you like this?!" Huffing, the brunet finished his rant, feeling oh so much better now.

Kevin stared down at the boy, half wanting to rip him to shreds, the other half wanting to do as he was told. He didn't want to stay this way. He was enough of a freak before he was like this, he just wanted to be human again. Well, as human as he was before.

With a large sigh, Kevin sat himself on the ground and glared at the boy.

"Well? Tell me your oh so brilliant plan." He mocked him.

"Okay," Ben smiled smugly, knowing that he held control for the moment. "Well, f-from what I've heard," he mumbled the rest, his face flushing and his voice faltering. Kevin would never admit that it was oddly cute.

"You wanna run that by me again, twip?"

"I said... sexissupposedtomakeyourelaxandcalmafterwordsandsoIthoughtitwouldhelpyou, soI'mwillingtohelpyoubydoingthat." He spoke quickly, words garbled again.

"Once more, slower you idiot."

Ben groaned and looked away out of embarrassment. "Okay, I heard that...sex... is supposed to make you relax and calm afterwords and so I thought it would help you... S-so I'm willing to help you by d-doing that..."

Kevin broke into a laughing fit. That was what Ben was so embarrassed about? Jesus this kid was really stupid. But what did he have to lose?

"Go for it." He encouraged him, still half glaring at him.

"W-well I don't know how it works!"

"Ugh, fine. Guess I gotta teach you that." Though Kevin knew how it worked, he'd never done it before. He was eleven years old and had no experience. So he shrugged inwardly and decided to wing it.

"Come here." Kevin called for him, Ben nodding shyly and moving over to him. The boy was much smaller than him, and he knew that being so small would give him pain.

The elder grabbed onto Ben's arms and pulled him onto his body, Vulpimancer hands rubbing the boys groin through his loose pants. A soft groan emitted from the boy, the new feeling making him gasp and shut his eyes. Kevin watched as the boy writhed in pleasure from the meer touch of his hand there. Had the boy never touched himself?

Ben moaned again, the touch making his body stiff, his hips moving into his enemies touch. God it was good.

"Already hard." Kevin mused and pulled the boy even closer, grinding his hips against the boys.

Finger tips dug into the flesh of the elders chest, the brunet rocking his hips for more of the delicious friction. Each grinding motion cause both to groan, craving more and more. Kevin took the liberty of tearing Ben's shirt off of his body, tossing the ripped cloth aside. Ben would yell at him later, but right now that didn't matter.

The boy shuddered as lips latched onto a nipple, rolling it around in his mouth while lightly grazing it with his teeth. Ben had assumed that Kevin would be larger there than he was. It was only natural since Kevin was in his mutant form, rather than human. He was still taken back by the size when his hands had managed to undo the tattered shorts, Kevin kicking them aside promptly after. Both knew that it would hurt Ben, and that's why Kevin wanted to wait until he was human once more, though the brunet seemed less patient. Or perhaps Ben was just eager to please Kevin.

He was supposed to make Kevin feel good. Make him relaxed, and people were supposed to relax after, well, messing around. So Ben was intent on making Kevin human again. Why? He didn't really know, he just wanted him human again. That look that he'd been given when the elder was staring up at him, his hands on his face, the kiss. He wanted it all again. So if doing this would mean that he could have that again, then he'd do it.

"Ben, it'll hurt you."

"I know." Ben replied while removing his own pants and boxers, tossing them aside. "But you'll feel good."

There was no arguing with the boy, though Kevin could easily pry him off, hurt him, abuse him, fuck him. He could do any of that to Ben. But... he didn't want to. Why was Ben even going this far? You'd think that Ben would object to having Kevin inside of him. But he seemed more than willing.

Tanned fingers fled to their owners mouth, tongue swirling around them, coating them in his own saliva. Kevin watched as Ben moved over him, the boys free hand holding onto his body the best he could as a single finger disappeared within him. Shuddering at the odd sensation, Ben began moving it around to stretch and relax his muscles.

To help, Kevin placed his Vulpimancer hands on the boys waist to hold him up. He wanted to be the one doing this for Ben, though watching him made his arousal twitch in anticipation. He didn't know why he wanted this boy so much, but he did. Obsession had plagued his life, all he ever wanted from day one was Ben. To have him befriend him once more, stay beside him, hold him, kiss him, fuck him. He wanted it all.

There was no pain inside of Ben for the moment, though once a second finger was inside of himself, he groaned slightly as small pains shocked his body. He waited for his body to get used to it before he began moving them around again. Moving apart, then together once more. It felt odd, though not terrible. Pressing his fingers deeper within himself, his body jerked up. There was a strange pleasure, it heated his body, electrified him.

Kevin took notice of the pleasure and moved his tail to pull the boys fingers from himself, replacing them with the tip of his tail. It was slick, smooth, and the tip was thin. Ben placed a hand on Kevin's heated erection, stroking it while rubbing the slit with his thumb. He was given appreciative deep groans, which actually sounded like growls. The tail different than his fingers, better though. Kevin's tail searched, moving around and pushing in deeper to find that spot again.

"Ah!" Ben moaned and bit down lightly on the red flesh of Kevin's shoulder. Despite the appearance of the skin, it was actually soft. Not as soft as regular skin, but soft enough to receive an odd pleasure from the bite. His moaning told Kevin that he'd found the right spot, and once Kevin did find it, he began hitting it again and again. Ben's body tensed around him, making Kevin anticipate the feeling of the boy around him. He was warm and tight, and stretched just enough to have Kevin inside of him.

Kevin was unsure of what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. Once his tail was removed, he was giving a groan of annoyance, Ben had grown used to the feeling, so having that pleasure taken away from him was almost cruel. Soft Vulpimancer hands pulled Ben closer, holding him over his length. Before moving anymore, he looked to Ben for approval. The boy merely dug his hands in Kevin's hair and nodded. Given the okay, Kevin slowly moved the boy down. Thanks to the stretching and precome from Kevin it was less painful for Ben. Though less pain, still meant that there was still some pain. And as he was enveloped deeper and deeper, it gave Ben more pain. The clutching hands in his hair telling him that it hurt.

So he stopped moving. For once, Kevin ignored his own wants and needs. Ben was grateful for the momentary pause: his body could better adjust to Kevin's size as they stopped. The elders size matched that of an adult or a teenagers, either way, it was bigger than a childs should be.

They waited for a moment, Ben taking the initiative to move up, though it hurt a bit to do so he wanted Kevin to feel better. Kevin needed to be calm and relax so he could focus and return to his human form, and Ben knew that once they finished this Kevin would be calm and tired. Meaning that there was a chance that Kevin would return to normal after they were done. Then grandpa Max and Gwen would be released and they could get back on the road. Ben should be happy that it meant they could leave, but he wasn't. What would happen to Kevin after all of this? Would he go back to the abandoned subway? Live like a criminal? Be bad still? Ben didn't want that. But he didn't know what he could do.

A low groan escaped from the mutant, his Wildmutt hands helping Ben move slowly. It felt good to him, though he knew that it was causing Ben pain. The young hero sure could take a beating.

Soft wet noises echoed through the empty room, Ben moving a bit faster now that the pain was beginning to dull again. And thank gods it was too, now Ben could move more and speed things along so Kevin could return to normal. Moving down again, Ben gasped at the returning feeling of that spot being hit inside of him. Why did that little nerve feel so good? He'd find out later, as for now he wanted to feel it again. And to do so meant moving down faster, harder, more.

"Shit, Tennyson..." Kevin groaned and moved one of his hands to Ben's length, stroking it carefully as to not hurt him with the claws. He was rewarded with a loud grateful moan, a call of his name even. Tanned hands moved out for purchase, settling on the elders chest as he pushed himself up and down again and again.

"K-Kevin... Nn, g-good..." The brunet shut his eyes and willed his body to speed up. Something was building inside of his stomach, a tight feeling constricting in his chest, his entire body burning with pleasure. He'd never felt this before; so many different feelings all at once, his body screaming for release.

It didn't take much longer for Ben to move as fast as his young body would allow him, giving him his release as he moaned loudly to his partner. With his bodies climax brought Kevin's, the muscle moving around his length proving to be too much for the mutant to take. He groaned as he spilled into the small body, milking the feeling until he grew soft again.

Both panted, trying to catch their breath. Ben, trying to cling to the large body as he grew tired. He didn't know why it felt good, or why he even went that far, but he hoped that his efforts would pay off soon. Kevin leaned against the wall and managed to hold onto the boy. He didn't want to let go of him. Didn't want him to leave.

Kevin sure as hell wasn't about to go good, but he refused to let Ben go. He would put up one hell of a fight for this brat, though he didn't know why he wanted him. Maybe it was because Ben was the first to see him as a human instead of a mutant kid, thought he was cool, wanted to hang out with him, be friends. Kevin wanted that, but Ben refused to do those things that would give them money. What did he expect; money would fall from the sky? As cool as that would be, it wasn't about to happen. Maybe he wanted Ben because he didn't see him as a freak, even in this mutated form. He just saw him as Kevin. He just wanted to help him.

In his arms Ben seemed to quickly drift to sleep. He was hungry, tired, dirty, and sore. Sleep would be a welcomed change from what had happened recently. With Ben safely tucked away in his grasp, Kevin was able to begin falling asleep, knowing that the brunet would still be there when he awoke.

Hours passed by and Ben was woken by the body holding him shifting. He didn't feel the rough skin, no furry arms, no tail wrapped around him. Just two arms and a human body. He opened a weary eye and smiled as he saw human Kevin. He just wondered if he would stay that way now, or if he would change back again. Doing that again wasn't a terrible idea, but Ben wanted the elder boy to stay this way. His long dirty hair, his soft features on his face, his arms still holding him tightly. Why was it that this made Ben feel safe? He pushed the question away and relaxed against the warm body, falling back asleep in seconds.

-

Please don't hit me for doing this xD I wanted to know how it would work out durning sex and it works surprisingly well! Anyways, this is all for my dear Pan2dapan for making us all hot for Mutie!Kevin. Love you woman now make arts of this!! (jk...[actually I'm not kidding...{Well, maybe...}...]...)

Midesko


	4. Back on the road

**Back on the road**

Ben groaned as he was roughly shoved in the shoulder, someone trying to wake him. He swatted the hand away on reflex and squirmed around, only to have the hand return to shove him again.

"Kevin, knock it off." He grumbled and swat the hand away again.

"Benjamin Tennyson, if you don't get up right now we're leaving you behind." Came the voice of his one and only annoying cousin, Gwen. Come to think of it, Ben noticed that the warmth and comfort of the body he'd been laying on was long gone. He sat up, noticing he'd been dressed, though he was incredibly sore and hungry.

"W-where'd Kevin go?" He asked while running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to push the standing strands down.

"We're not sure. We woke up on the ground, so we came looking for you." Max leaned down to put a hand on Ben's shoulder, a worried look written on his face. "Are you alright?"

Ben just nodded and stood, though it caused him some pain to do so. "If you're 'alright,' then why does is look like it hurts to stand?" Gwen raised a brow at him, leaning in closer as if she could read his thoughts. So Ben just pushed her away, looking back up at his grandfather.

"Where do you think Kevin went?" His voice showed concern. After spending all this time locked up, not fed, and abused, you'd think Ben would want nothing more than to make as much distance to him and the mutant boy as possible. Yet he was concerned for him. "We finally managed to make him human again last night, so he couldn't have gotten too far." Ben murmured to himself.

"You got him to change back? How?" Max asked while leading both kids out of the old building. Outside, it was still a bit dark out, the sun was probably going to be rising in a few hours and all three were hungry.

"He just needed to be calm. I managed to make him tired and when I woke up he was sleeping, human. Guess you were right, grandpa." Ben couldn't help but worry about the elder boy though. Was he going to go right back to the same life? Stealing just to get by? Ben didn't like the idea of that. Seeing how Kevin went right back into his other form after acting evil towards Ben. So maybe it was when he acted that way that the monster in him came out. Literally.

The other two Tennyson's seemed pleased with the answer, thinking that Kevin couldn't cause anymore real damage and that he wouldn't be able to hurt Ben anymore. So Ben silently worried to himself.

Grandpa max lead them both back to the RV, both begging for something _good_ to eat, instead of his home cooking. Being as late as it was, nothing would be open, so grandpa Max decided to cook an actual breakfast for them. Eggs, pancakes, bacon. The works. Both youngsters happily ate their food, relieved to have something to eat after all that time.

"You guys alright?" Ben asked both of them, though he was staring over at his cousins red wrists. Probably from being bound by the shackles for so long.

"Nothing a bit of ointment wont fix." Gwen replied, giving Ben a concerned look. "You'd better let grandpa Max fix up those bruises and cuts. Kevin threw you around pretty hard."

"I'll be alright." Ben waved her off, finishing up his breakfast with haste. He felt so sore. Every inch of his body had it's own heartbeat, but it was nothing a shower and a nap wouldn't cure.

"Hey uh, I'm gonna take a shower." He announced, surprising both members of his family as he stood up, placed his plate in the sink and headed to the bathroom.

Why did Kevin leave? Wasn't it him that said he "owned" Ben? Meaning that he wasn't about to just let him leave. No way, Kevin had something planned, he just knew he did. And why he was almost excited about it was beyond him.

Stepping inside the bathroom, Ben shut and locked the door behind him. What he felt last night was so different. the way Kevin's hands felt on his skin, making him burn, though his Heatblast arm never touched him. All of it was so weird, so..._good_... God why did he feel this way? It was like he was waiting for Kevin to come out of nowhere and start it all over again. Only, in his human form.

Ben shook the thoughts off, though his skin remained heated at the memory. He reached inside of the shower to let the water heat up before slowly stripping himself of his clothes, stepping into the heated water that poured through the faucet. It was relieving. The water relaxed his tense and sore muscles almost instantly. He gave his body a quick look-over, counting a total of six bruises, nine small scrapes, and three small cuts. Nothing that wouldn't heal quickly. Still, he found himself thinking about what happened more than he knew he should be.

He wanted to feel it again, needed to know more, craved to have Kevin do it again. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to wait too long until it was Kevin giving him that feeling again. As for now, well, Ben noticed that he'd grown hard from remembering everything. Though he didn't really understand why he was hard, he just knew it had something to do with his feelings.

Wait. Feelings? What feelings? He didn't have any for that mutant jerk, aside from spite and hatred, maybe even pity. But if that was so, then why was he thinking about him so much? Was it just because of what happened lately? That still didn't explain why Ben had always been a bit depressed after fighting Kevin all the time.

Ben was unsure as to what he should do about his current situation. He couldn't very well leave the bathroom with this...thing, effecting him. He needed to make it go away. Yet, not matter how much he'd tried to pay it no mind and continue his shower, he was constantly reminded of Kevin. The elder boy, pale skin, thin, long black hair, those dark brown eyes, his bad-boy attitude. Everything drew Ben to him. Oh god what he wouldn't give to have a simple solution to his problem with the elder.

He leaned against the shower wall, slowly slipping onto the ground of the tub. His hand daringly moved down to the swollen flesh and began to gently run his fingers over it, mewling softly in pleasure. He wondered how it would feel to have human Kevin do it for him. Would he be gentle about it? Or would he just ravish him? Just the thought of Kevin in front of him, down on all fours with a devilish grin on his face, moving closer. He'd keep his face a small distance from Ben's, just barely out of reach. His hand would take hold of the flesh, stroking it roughly, like he'd done it several times.

Gasping, Ben fully took hold of himself, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. It was Kevin doing this to him, being so close to him, yet so unbearably far away. Ben moaned softly, biting his lower lip to keep any louder noises from escaping. The elder would just continue to smirk, nipping at his ear, his jawline, his neck, and his chest. He could feel the teeth sinking softly into him, the tongue running over the spots bitten as if he was apologizing. Oh god it was too much. Ben wanted Kevin, and he knew that he shouldn't.

Kevin would move closer, so much closer, yet he'd keep his lips a little far away from Ben's. His hand would speed up, gripping Ben's length tighter, bringing Ben closer and closer to his climax.

"K-Kevin..." Ben gasped, not daring to open his eyes and find that Kevin wasn't really there.

"Does it feel good Benjy?" Kevin would ask in a low tone, knowing very well that Ben was enjoying it. So Ben would nod, pleading softly for more. The elder would, in return, speed up.

"Nn..." The brunet moaned quietly, fighting so hard to keep his noises silent as to not alert the two in the other room. His breath came out in short pants, gasping for air to enter his body, each and every nerve in him wracking with delight as he finally came into Kevin's grasp. But when he finally opened his eyes and looked, Kevin wasn't there, and his hand was being cleaned by the still pouring water. He stumbled to his feet, feeling exhausted from the experience. Though something was missing. Something inside of him that had been deliciously abused, an electrifying feeling that awoken his body. He wanted Kevin to touch that again, but with his fingers or with his own... Ben shook his head, water that was soaked into his hair splashing around the walls of the shower.

He quickly finished cleaning himself, got dressed and headed to the bunk outside the bathroom to lie down. His mind was full of bewilderment. He wanted Kevin, in so many different ways. He just didn't know why. He had to find Kevin again, and knowing his luck, he wouldn't have to wait long.


	5. Hiding in the Shadows

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters from it, nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

**Chapter 5**

**Hiding in the shadows**

For days they'd been driving. Grandpa Max was tracking the Omnitrix with his plumbers badge, as were several hundred other plumbers. They needed to find it before someone like Vilgax got their hands on it. God only knew if he would get it and what he would do with it. All they knew is that it wouldn't be good. At all.

Ben had pushed the mutant boy from his mind to focus on his watch. He'd done a lot of good with that thing! And he wanted it back! Azmuth let him keep it so he was now it's rightful owner! This was all Kevin's fault. He was the one that took it from him and just gave it to someone else!

And just like that Kevin was back in Ben's thoughts once more. He growled in annoyance and leaned back in the front seat, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, Ben. We'll get the Omnitrix back." His grandfather glanced over at him and ruffled his hair.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. We have to. Not just 'cause Vilgax but because it's mine. Stupid, Kevin." Ben murmured and scowled, thoughts of beating the mutant to a pulp once he got his watch back flooded his mind. But beating him up changed into the general thought of him. With his stupid black hair and stupid brown eyes and his stupid everything! Ben knew he should just forget it already. He knew that sooner or later he'd run into him again. And he'd beat him to a bloody pulp!

He needed to just stop thinking all together. Because thinking about anything led to thinking about Kevin and thinking about Kevin... Was dangerous. His body would react and he noticed that every place Kevin had touched still felt warm. Or, at least it did when he thought about what happened. Oh god, he was thinking about it now!

Stopping his thoughts, Ben closed his eyes and thought of Sumo Slammers. Nice, safe, Sumo Slammers... Of course, he started to wonder if Kevin played Sumo Slammers. He'd probably be pretty good at it. He might even be able to beat Ben if he really tried. So he'd probably sulk and Kevin would say some off-hand remark that would make Ben leap at him to fight. Kevin would win that too, and pin Ben to the couch they were playing on. Kevin would nudge his knee in between Ben's and...

Ben shot up from his seat and headed to the bathroom quickly.

Meanwhile, Gwen had looked up from her spell book just in time to see Ben with a pale face as he ran into the bathroom an shut the door quickly. Something was going on with him and she really wanted to know what it was. But so far all she knew was that Ben wasn't like this before the whole Kevin fiasco happened.

As much as it pained her to remember; her and Ben were cousins, so she felt as thought she should help him out. She was going to get to the bottom of this some how.

Days went by without any alien activity and still neither Max nor Gwen knew what was going on in Ben's head. Max suggested taking a break from the constant driving to relax and stretch their legs. Of course, he'd chosen a book store, so Ben was less than pleased. And with the news report for the area predicting a storm, he really didn't want to go out for some crummy books. He didn't hate the rain, he just hated being bored and stuck in it with nothing to do.

"You guys go. I'll just watch TV or something." Ben shrugged and continued playing his gameboy, not bothering to even glance up at them when they reluctantly left. The moment they were gone, Ben sighed and set his game on the table, leaning his head back against the booth. He had cabin fever. He missed the watch and everything it made him able to do. He really missed flying...

Ben decided, as he stood up, that he'd go out by himself for a little bit. All he wanted was to walk around, he didn't even need to go anywhere in particular. So he slipped back into his shoes and crept out the door, looking around first to make sure that his family wasn't in sight. When he was sure that it was clear, he left the RV and closed the door behind him, running off in the opposite direction Gwen and Max had gone. He wouldn't get in trouble, but he would get yelled at for leaving the RV without a word and without any way to really protect himself.

It was still somewhat bright out, the clouds slowly rolled in, showing pitch black clouds full of rain, bringing thunder and lightning with them. Ben hated thunder... Lightning was cool and all but the loud, crashing noise that could shake windows was creepy. Ben shivered as he looked up at the rolling thunderheads above him. Perhaps turning back wasn't such a bad idea after all...

Instead, Ben kept walking, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked buy several shops. A flower shop, candy shops, antiques, furniture, several pawn shops and clothing stores. Nothing remotely interesting to Ben himself. There was nothing around here. No comic shops, no toy shops, not even a game store! How boring... Still, it was nice to get out and just walk by himself. No annoying cousin asking him a million and a half questions about this and that and no constant nagging from her either. Grandpa Max he didn't mind in the least, but it was still just nice to be alone.

Above him, he could hear the slight rumble in the clouds, making him hold onto himself closely. He wasn't scared... Just... Freaked out.

He bit his lip as he pressed on, looking back on occasion to make sure he knew which way he needed to go when he turned around to go back. And... He felt almost as if he was being followed. He quickly brushed the feeling off and stared ahead, walking under the awnings of the stores, looking into the darkening allies in between the stores. One store, down at the far end corner really caught his eye.

It was old, that was certain. The windows were either boarded up or broken, the small yard before it dead and a mess, as though no one had touched the little place in several years. The door, however, was slightly ajar and Ben could have sworn that he could see a small, orange light glowing inside.

As he pondered whether or not to go inside, he was surprised as a drop of water fell on his arm. He looked up and was greeted with a few drops to his face. Ah hell, it was starting to rain. Ben took another look at the door and noticed the light was gone.

A small thunderclap made Ben jump and leap for the empty old shop, quickly heading inside while leaving the door open. He could hear the thunder still going from inside, so he held himself closer and stepped forward. Every few steps would make an eerie creak as he stepped forward. God this placed just oozed scary.

"Hello?" Ben called and glanced around. There was a small entryway table, dusty of course. And on it was a small jar. Ben took the lid off and glanced inside, finding nothing but more dust. The mirror just above it was cracked slightly, distorting the small face that stared ahead somewhat.

Ben swore that this would be the perfect place for Ghostfreak.

A small creak from the back startled him. Rats? Ben hoped.

He turned his attention back to the table, noticing the drawer. Ever curious, he pulled it open and frowned as it revealed to only have old papers and the like inside. There was an old but small book though.

"_Strangers_." Ben read the cover and flipped to a page near the middle. "_Yet still, as he pressed his palm flat to the mirror, he saw, not his reflection but someone else staring back. Eyes of bright red glared back at him, the stranger mouthing the word 'death' to the man looking back._"

A creepy book in an equally creepy place. Still, maybe Gwen would like it, and it fit right in his side pant pocket, so he tucked it away for later.

The creak stirred from the back once more and Ben looked again, biting his lip as he turned away from the mirror. Something urged him forward, although the back of his mind screamed to go back to the Rustbucket. Now.

But, being Benjamin Tennyson, he moved onward. Slowly, he moved to the back, squinting as he tried to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting. There was an orange light coming from a room, the light gently casting into the hallway. Ben took a cautious step forward and watched the light move slightly. A fire?

With another step forward, Ben pushed the door open and steadied himself for whatever might be inside. But the light was out and the room was pitch black. Someone was in there... He knew that much. But before he could turn back and run, he was pushed back suddenly. He shut his eyes tightly and gasped as he tried to pull himself away from the wall. His shirt was stuck buy the sleeves and the middle. The only thing he could see was a glint of green where he was bound. His hand wrapped around one on his side and pulled one of the objects away. A Diamondhead shard?

Wait...

"How the hell did you find me?"

Kevin. Ben realized.

"I didn't. It was raining, I went inside the first open place I could find. You just happened to be in it." Ben tugged another crystal out of his shirt.

Kevin advanced and Ben was somewhat surprised to still see him human. Then how did he use the crystals? Kevin must have been able to tell that Ben was confused, because he grinned widely and placed his hands on either side of Ben's face, palms to the wall.

"Surprised? I'm learning to control it. I can even control the fire and what it burns." Kevin pressed his finger to Ben's shirt, smirking as it caught in a very low fire, gently burning the cloth away without so much as burning Ben.

Ben would never admit that his body was reacting to the older boy.

"So you must've had a reason to find me... Bored? Can't find your watch? Lonely?" He smirked and watched as Ben squirmed beneath him.

"Let me go, Kevin." Ben warned.

"Or what?" Kevin laughed. "You'll turn into an alien and kick my butt? Oh. Wait... Poor little Benny can't do that anymore. I like this form better anyways. It's cuter."

Ben blushed, despite himself and furrowed his brows as he raised a leg to kick at Kevin. Unfortunately for him, Kevin moved back and pinned his pants to the wall as well. Now, he was in trouble. Being pinned to a wall by an enemy was never good.

"Tell ya what, Benji. I'll help you get your watch back." Kevin moved a hand down to Ben's chin, grabbing his face to turn it from side to side, looking him over. "For a price."

Of course there was a catch, Ben rolled his eyes and glared back at the dark eyes before his own.

"What do you want?.."

Kevin grinned again and slipped a finger from his free hand into the waist of Ben's pants, giving a gentle tug.

"You. All of you. Whatever I want, whenever I want." Kevin tugged again, slowly undoing the button at the waist before drawing the zipper down. "Give me yourself and I'll help you get the watch back. But even when you get it back... You're still mine. Got it?"

Ben wriggled all he could against the crystals pressing gently against his skin. His arms were captured by the hand that had previously held his chin, both wrists held in just one hand and he was unable to free himself. He felt so weak.

"No way!" He turned his head away from Kevin as the other leaned in a bit closer, that irritating smirk warming his body again.

"Then enjoy being watch-less, cause I'm the only one that knows who has it and where it is right now." Kevin wedged a knee between Ben's open legs, grinding it gently against the other, earning a pleasant gasp from Ben. Kevin was really going to enjoy himself.

"Then I guess, if you don't want my help... I'll just leave you here then." Kevin pulled away. "You're stuck still, too bad. I wanted to play with you a bit more but I guess, since you don't wanna go along you're just going to have to stay here. And I ain't gonna feed you either."

"Then let my arms go and leave. I'll just remove the spikes and walk away from here." Ben challenged him, smirking back at the taller. He could play too, he just wasn't so sure he liked the game Kevin was playing.

"Almost forgot about that. Would've been a real problem." Kevin kept his grip on Ben's wrists and used his other hand to snake into Ben's pants, gently kneading at his groin. "But, I think I'll play with you first before you run off like a coward. Think of it as a little thank you for helping me get back to normal."

Ben gasped and pressed his head back against the wall, groaning as Kevin palmed at him. God he hated Kevin so much. But this... This felt so good. Which was bad. Right? Ben was starting to confuse himself.

"There's _nothing_ normal about you, Kevin..."

Kevin just grinned and released Ben, already walking away before Ben could blink. It took Ben a moment to remove the spikes, but once he was free he followed after Kevin, ignoring the little voice in his mind telling him to _run_.

"So, Benny-boy," the mutant boy smirked as he sat on a bed, grabbing an opened can of soda from the nightstand. Ben suspected that it was stolen since it had left a small ring of condensated water on the stand.

"You want your piddly little watch back and you have no idea who has it or where it is do you? While it's deactivated, you can't track it." He smirked and tossed the now empty can at Ben's feet. "I can help you. But you gotta do some... Favors... For me."

Ben watched as Kevin grinned at him, eyes practically glowing with mischief.

"What kind of favors?.."

I know I don't update often... And I'm soooo freaking sorry! I just started college last month as a full time student and I'm gonna try and get a little part time job to help pay for it! If you really want me to update something then send a message or a review and tell me which stories you want me to update and I'll do my best!

Midesko


End file.
